ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG - Episode 007
"Siblings" is the seventh episode/chapter of the series. The news about Flash and Scootaloo being siblings has now been known. But the two aren't getting along. So Rarity decides to duel against Flash. Will he win? Featured Duel: Flash Sentry vs. Rarity Turn 1: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Rarity Rarity draws. She then Sets a monster. She then activates "Gem-Mining" to flip "Gem-Turtle" (0/2000) face-up. The Flip Effect of "Gem-Turtle" activates, allowing Rarity to add "Gem-Knight Fusion" from her Deck to her hand. She then activates "Gem-Knight Fusion" to fuse "Gem-Knight Garnet" with "Gem-Knight Tourmaline" in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Ruby" (2500/1300) in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Ruby" attacks "Magna Fighter Radium", but Flash activates her face-down "Reflection Guard" to negate the destruction of "Magna Fighter Radium" by battle (Flash 4000 → 3100). She then Sets a card. Turn 3: Flash Flash draws. He then Normal Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Magna Fighter Radium" to Tribute itself and allow "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to inflict piercing damage this turn. He then activates the effect of "Magna Fighter Lucidum" to target itself and allow itself to attack all Special Summoned monsters this turn. He then activates "Reverse Polarity" to swap the ATK of both "Magna Fighter Lucidum" and "Gem-Knight Ruby" ("Magna Fighter Lucidum": 1000 → 2500/1000; "Gem-Knight Ruby": 2500 → 1000/1300). "Magna Fighter Lucidum" attacks and destroys "Gem-Turtle". "Magna Fighter Lucidum" then inflicts piercing damage to Rarity (Rarity 4000 → 3500). "Magna Fighter Lucidum" attacks "Gem-Knight Ruby", but Rarity activates her face-down "Gem-Knight Polish" to increase the ATK of "Gem-Knight Ruby" by 1000 until the End Phase ("Gem-Knight Ruby": 1000 → 2000/1300) and preventing it from being destroyed by battle this turn (Rarity 3500 → 3000). He then Sets a card. On Flash's End Phase, the effects of "Reverse Polarity" and "Gem-Knight Polish" expire ("Magna Fighter Lucidum": 2500 → 1000/1000; "Gem-Knight Ruby": 2000 → 1000 → 2500/1300). Turn 4: Rarity Rarity draws. "Gem-Knight Ruby" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (Flash 3100 → 1600). She then Sets a card. Turn 5: Flash Flash draws. He then activates "Magna Caster Lunara" (Right 1) and "Magna Caster Solaris" (Left 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Magna Fighter Lucidum" (1000/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" (1200/1100) and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Gem-Knight Ruby" to the bottom of Rarity's Extra Deck. Due to the effect of "Shine Crest Magna Wolf", it gains 300 ATK for every card returned to the Deck until the End Phase ("Shine Crest Magna Wolf": 1200 → 1500/1100). "Magna Fighter Lucidum" and "Shine Crest Magna Wolf" attack Rarity directly (Rarity 3000 → 2000 → 500). Due to the effect of "Flash Heart Dragon", it can't attack directly on the turn its effect is activated. He then Sets a card. Turn 6: Rarity Rarity draws. She then activates "Graceful Charity" to draw three cards and discard two cards. She then activates "Gem-Compression" to banish :Gem-Knight Garnet" with "Gem-Knight Emerald" from her Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Gem-Knight Zirconia" (2900/2500) in Attack Position. "Gem-Knight Zirconia" attacks "Magna Fighter Lucidum", but Flash activates his face-down "Interception" to redirect the attack to "Flash Heart Dragon", destroying it instead (Flash 1600 → 1200). Turn 7: Flash Flash draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. Since "Flash Heart Dragon" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, returning "Gem-Knight Zirconia" to the bottom of Rarity's Extra Deck. "Magna Fighter Lucidum" attacks Rarity directly (Rarity 500 → 0).